Maçã Envenenada
A Maçã Envenenada é uma maçã vermelho-sangue que, quando mordida, enviará a sua vítima ao "Sono da Morte". A vítima do "Sono da Morte" só pode ser revivida pelo primeiro beijo de amor. É utilizada pela Bruxa na tentativa de acabar com Branca de Neve em Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões. Aparições Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões Preparando a Maçã Depois de se transformar na Bruxa, a Rainha Má declara que Branca de Neve deve sofrer "um tipo especial de morte". Olhando o seu livro de feitiços, ela chega até a receita para o Sono da Morte, e, lendo os efeitos da Maçã Envenenada, ela decide que é a maneira perfeita para matar a princesa. Ela fabrica a poção e mergulha uma maçã comum na bebida enquanto o corvo assiste em silêncio. O Sono da Morte entra na maçã, e a Bruxa levanta a maçã do caldeirão revelando que o veneno escorrendo da maçã tem formado de uma caveira. Esta imagem some enquanto a maçã fica vermelha, para tentar Branca de Neve. A Bruxa, cruelmente, oferece a maçã para o corvo, que recua apavorado, causando a risada maliciosa da Bruxa maliciosa. Confiante de que os anões irão enterrar Branca de Neve, tornando-a incapaz de receber um beijo, a Bruxa riu para si mesma. Ela coloca a maçã em um cesto, e desce masmorra abaixo, saindo pelas catacumbas do castelo em uma balsa. Enquanto ela vai para a casa dos anões, dois urubus sinistros a veem e, percebendo que sua morte é iminente, calmamente a perseguem. Uma Maçã dos Desejos Ela chega a casa e, de acordo com o plano, conclui que os anões já foram e Branca de Neve está sozinha. Pegando a garota de surpresa enquanto ela preparava uma torta, a Bruxa lhe oferece a maçã, mas é atacada pelos animais da floresta (que sentem o perigo quando percebem os dois urubus). Branca de Neve não vê nenhum perigo na velha e a deixa entram na casa para lhe oferecer um copo d'água, enquanto os animais correm para encontrar os anões. A Bruxa diz a Branca de Neve que a maçã irá lhe conceder desejos, e, sabendo do romance de Branca de Neve com o Príncipe, a convence a desejar um feliz reencontro antes de dar uma mordida. Branca de Neve cai no chão, tomada pelo Sono da Morte. A Bruxa está vitoriosa, mas é descoberta pelos sete anões, que, liderados por Zangado, a perseguem até que ela é encurralada em um precipício, onde cai a sua morte, para ser comida pelos urubus. Os anões não enterram Branca de Neve, e a colocam em um esquife de vidro. O Príncipe ouve do estado atual de Branca de Neve e chega à clareira onde o esquife está colocado, revivendo-a com um beijo e revertendo os efeitos do veneno. Encantada As maçãs envenenadas também aparecem na animação/filme live-action híbrido de ação Encantada. Inicialmente, a rainha Narissa ordenou que Nathaniel matasse Giselle com maçãs envenenadas. Quando Nathaniel falha, ela vai para Nova York terminar o trabalho, repetindo o papel da Rainha (e também bruxa) em Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões. Descendentes Uma réplica da maçã é vista nas mãos de um manequim da Rainha Má no museu de Auradon. Cenas Excluídas Agitando o caldeirão Uma curta sequência envolvendo a bruxa que agita seu caldeirão foi totalmente animada e completa, e estava entre as cenas cortadas do filme do Walt Disney no último minuto. Na sequência, o corvo olha como a bruxa agita o caldeirão com osso enorme de um animal desconhecido. Ela faz uma pausa para ver que a fumaça subindo têm o formato de caveiras, e acrescenta a gota de uma substância desconhecida para a mistura: :"Ferva, caldeirão, ferva. Ferva, caldeirão, ferva. Morte dentro das tuas profundezas eu vejo, para quem se atreve a me rivalizar. Fermente a receita da magia, ferva, caldeirão, ferva!" A fumaça do caldeirão, em seguida, começa a encher a sala. Esta sequência teria ocorrido imediatamente após a cena dos Sete Anões irem dormir em sua casa; a sequência teria sido seguida pela cena em que a Bruxa mergulha a maçã na bebida para torná-la venenosa. Desvios do Material de Origem *Na versão original do conto de fadas de Branca de Neve, a Rainha visita Branca de Neve três vezes, cada vez em um disfarce diferente e com um objeto diferente: primeiro, ela veio com uma fita, que tirava o fôlego de Branca de Neve (os anões chegam na hora para remover a fita); em segundo lugar, ela veio com um pente envenenado, que colocou no cabelo de Branca de Neve (os anões simplesmente o removem); e, finalmente, ela veio com a maçã envenenada, cujos efeitos os anões foram incapazes de desfazer. *A Rainha Má preparou a maçã de modo que apenas um lado era vermelho e, portanto, venenoso. Para convencer Branca de Neve de que a maçã era segura, ela deu uma mordida do lado pálido, oferecendo o lado vermelho para a menina. *Branca de Neve não foi curada na história original sendo beijada; o Príncipe foi surpreendido com sua beleza e carregou o esquife de vidro para o seu castelo; no caminho, ela foi derrubada, e um pedaço da maçã envenenada caiu de seu boca. Curiosidade *A escrita no livro de feitiços da Bruxa não fazia parte do contexto original - assim foi que a escrita pode ser adicionada em vários idiomas para exibições do filme em diferentes países. Galeria Screenshots Poisonappledescription.jpg|A descrição Sicklybrew.jpg|Colocando a maçã no veneno Apple_brew.jpg|O crânio aparece Poisoned_apple.jpg|A maçã, torna-se vermelho sangue snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-7331.jpg|A bruxa mostrando a maçã ao Corvo Remedy4applepoison.jpg|O antídoto para a Maçã Envenenada Snow White the Witch and the apple.jpg|A Bruxa oferece a Maçã Envenenada a Branca de Neve Snowwhite-disneyscreencaps com-13116.jpg Big_Book_of_Spells.png|A Maçã Envenenada em Os 7A Branca5.jpg OUAT-an-apple-red-as-blood.png|Branca de Neve fica envenenada pela maçã em Once Upon a Time Diversos Snow white cauldron.jpg|A Bruxa e o Corvo na cena excluída gal_wdfm_sno_exhibit_witch_447.jpg|Arte conceitual para a maçã Princess braclet.jpg 2010DLtvhalloweenA4.jpg 2013HTswnecklace4.jpg 2014SWcoutureDS.jpg Ccwitch08.jpg Candycdoutwinsp.jpg Candycdhand.jpg Snow White and the seven dwarfs concept art sketch.jpg|Conceito de arte da Rainha Má, disfarçada, dando a maçã a Branca de Neve Once Upon a Time Regina Rising.jpg Categoria:Objetos Categoria:Objetos de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões Categoria:O Point do Mickey Categoria:Comidas Categoria:Objetos de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Objetos de Princesa Kilala Categoria:Objetos de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Objetos Mágicos Categoria:Criados com mágia Categoria:Os 7A Categoria:Objetos de Descendentes